The Pool Boy
by InuyashaLuvr222
Summary: The Pool boy...mostly a romance between kags and inu, but inu is her pool boi, nd kags is lyk the cinderella of her family. Find out wat happens wen they meet, and change each others lives forever...


The Pool boy...mostly a romance between kags and inu, but inu is her pool boi, nd kags is lyk the cinderella of her family. Find out wat happens wen they meet, and change each others lives forever...

chapter 1: "your hired"

' I can't believe it. Kikyo gets her way again. It really bites being the younger sister of Kikyo Higurashi. She is so spoiled. Like today, mom was going to make my favorite breakfast, which is bacon, of course, but Kikyo complained that bacon was unhealthy and blablabla, so we wound up having nasty, old french toast. Jeez! I hate french toast! Who would think of putting syrup and cinnamon on a piece of bread, I mean, EW! Grr...I am so mad right now. My parents were tricked into making me clean the pool, at least until we get the new pool boy. After the last pool boy, I don't think I can look at them the same. I mean, the last ones name was Hubert. HUBERT! Red hair, flannel shirts, plaid overalls, rainbow suspenders, bifocals, braces, and socks that ran up his leg so high, I could of swore that they reached his neck...lol...hopefully this one will be...umm...lets just say...hotter. Oh, got to go, my evil step-sister is coming. bye!'  
Kagome layed down her journal by the pool, and ran to the now frantic Kikyo.  
"Kikyo, yes, you rang?" Kagome asked sarcastically, putting her hands on her hip.

"Don't get that tone with me, or my dad will ground you so long, you will still be in your room after your dead!" Kikyo yelled, not very happy.

"That made absolutley no sense, BLONDE!" Kagome yelled, not scared at her threat.

"I'm not blonde!" Kikyo defended, but quickly changed the subject, before Kagome made another smart remark that she could not defend.

"Dad wants you to go hire the new pool boy, and if he's not cute, your life will become a living hell." Kikyo stated, pointing in Kagome's face.

"Oh god, this is to easy. My life is already a living hell." Kagome bellowed, pushing Kikyo's finger away from her face.

"Oh yeah, how?" Kikyo asked, thinking there was no smart remark coming.

She was very, very wrong.  
"Oh god, ur smart. Ughh... My life is already a living hell because I have to look at your ugly face all day!" Kagome yelled, knowing it would surprise her.

"Thats why the most hottest boy in school won't even look twice at you!" Kagome added, just remembering Kikyo's crush.

"For your information, Inuyasha Takahashi does too like me, and even if he didn't, its not like YOU could get him." Kikyo stated, pulling out her cell phone she had gotten last week.

"whatever."

"Go find the new pool boy, and don't come back until you have found one, OR ELSE" Kikyo made sure she emphasized the words or, and else.

"whatever." Kagome said, picking up her journal, and walking outside the yard.

She got in her escalade, and pulled away.

'Where can I find my self a new, hott pool boy?' she thought, stopping at a red light.

She heard "Candyshop" by 50 cent, and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello?" she asked, forgetting to look at the number that she was recieving the call from.

"heyy Gurl!" the other voice screamed through the phone, making Kaogme pull it far away from her ear.

"heyy." she stated simply.

"You sound happy." the other voice stated, calming down.

"very. Kikyo is making me find a new pool boy. Where the hell am I supposed to find a pool boy?" Kagome asked, hoping her friend Sango could help.

"Well, the YMCA always has terrific, hott, talented, muscular, hott, sexi...blablabla..." Sango became caught up in her own thoughts.

"Sango...SANGO! Pay attention! I'm dropping by your house to pick you up, so be ready in 5 minutes." kagome hung up the phone, not even wanting to hear the reply from that one.

She arrived at Sango's, and like she thought, she wasn't close to being ready.

"Sango, hurry up, we're only going to the YMCA, not a friggen club." Kagome was becoming mad, on a count of Sango couldn't find something to wear in her closet the size of Kagome's room.

She finally came to the decision of a jean mini skirt, with monkey ankle socks(A/N: I'm wearing them, nd I luv monkeyz!lol!)  
A pink haulter top, with the words 'got milk' in silver glitter lettering across her chest. She had her hair thrown up in a messy bun, and had on a babyphat necklace, large hoop earrings, a baby phat bracelet, and other stuffz. She slipped on her purple DC's, with black laces(sound familiar? Miroku's colors)

"Alright Kags, I'm ready, let me just fix my makeup, and we will be on our way.

"SANGO!" a boy called from down the stairs, sounding irritated.

"What Kohaku!" Sango yelled, sitting in front of her mirror, applying her dark black eyeliner.

"MOM NEEDS YOU!" the boy named Kohaku yelled once more, sounding as if her were getting closer.

"I'm coming!" Sango yelled, but not really needing to because Kohaku had already reached her room, and stepped inside.

"Alright." Kohaku stated, closing the door, and running down the stairs.

The girls finished, and ran downstairs, to see what Sango's mom wanted.

After Sango helped her mother, they left in Kagome's escalade, towards the YMCA.  
MeAnWhIlE...

"Inuyasha, either you get a job, or you dishonor our entire family." Sesshomaru said, voice colder then ever.

"Fuck you, I ain't gettin no job!" the teenager called Inuyasha howled.

" Watch your mouth around me. You need to learn how to support yourself, instead of riding my ass." Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha.

"Watch your mouth fluffy." Inuyasha said, sticking out his tongue.

"Lord Sesshomaru? I-I have your...request." the young girl said, shaking her legs as if she was just born, and could not support her own weight.

"Thankyou Izayoi." Sesshomaru got up, and grabbed the piece of paper Izayoi was holding.

"You are dismissed." Sesshomaru stated, sitting back down in his chair.

" I have found you a new job."

"WHAT! I SAID I AIN'T GETTIN NO JOB!" Inuyasha was furious.

"It pays great money. Just go down to the YMCA, and you should be meeting someone there." Sesshomaru said, as if he didn't hear Inuyasha's earlier comment.

"feh." Inuyasha got up, and walked out the door.

" Who the hell does he thnk he is. Making me get a job, and mphmphmphmphmhmphmphmphmph" inuyasha mumbled to himself, getting in his car.

Meanwhile...  
"We're here." Kagome said, getting out of the car, closing the door behind her.  
Sango followed, fixing her hair.

They entered, and started drooling.

"So many hot guys, so little time." Sango stated, walking away, leaving Kaogme all by herself.

"Sango!"

Inuyasha arrived at the YMCA, and walked inside.

"this damn place, no hot girls anyw-" Inuyasha stopped. He saw the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. Raven- colored hair, about to the midle of her back, beautiful brown eyes, nice legs, and the nicest smile.

He stood there, gawking for at least 5 minutes.

"um...excuse me." he heard an angelic voice, and broke form his trance.

"huh? Oh, what do you want?" he asked, noticing it was the girl he was staring at.

"Oh, um...sorry to bother you, but I was just wondering if you would like a job as my new pool boy." the girl asked, staring at this attractive man.

He had a nice, muscular body, cute ass, and the most adorable dog ears in the world. Silver hair, like none other. But the thing that attracted him the most was his beautiful, golden orb eyes, that she was currenlty starring into.

"um...ya, whatever." Inuyasha replied, holding out his hand.

"Really? Wow, thanks!" the girl squealed, causing Inuyasha to flatten his ears to the top of his head.

"Oh, um...sorry." the girl apologized, while shaking his hand.

"So, whats your name?" Inuyasha asked, releasing her hand.

" I'm Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

" And you are..."

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha Takahashi." he said, mimiking the way Kagome stated her name.

"Oh, I like that name." Kaogme said, searching for Sango.

"thanks." Inuyasha began to lightly blush, but it went away quickly.

"Well, if I could just have your number, I could call you and-" she was cut off.

"Listen, just because I said I would work for you, didn't mean I said I would date you." Inuyasha became irritated.

"If you would have let me finish, I was going to say if I could just have your number, I could call you and let you know when you start work." Kagome said, crossing her arms.

'oh, okay."

"its (732)-670-5813"

With that, Inuyasha was off.

"Now to find Sango." Kagome said, pushing her way through the crowds.

kinda short, i noe, but i juss had to get it started. R&R, hope u lyk!

I'll like to thank my friend Juli/SilvHairedHanyou for updating for me, she's the one who knows how to do it! Big thanks to Juli!


End file.
